


In the tentacles of Motherbeast

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Human-Pokemon Hybrids, Pokephilia, Rape, Seduction, Tentacles, toxins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Elio thought it would be easy too beat Lusamine....
Relationships: Lusamine/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Kudos: 8





	In the tentacles of Motherbeast

Elio thought it would be easy with Nebby’s help too defeat Lusamine, the woman had merged with a Nihilego and become a monstrous tentacle woman a motherbeast, her amber eyes looking at Elio as if she wanted the boy, defeating his team in short order Elio was powerless as the mad woman killed Lillie and Guzma, vaporising them like it was nothing.

“That was your daughter you bitch” Elio was pissed, Lusamine turned too Elio and smirked, her tentacles pinned the boy down as she hovered above him like a depraved predator.  
“No Elio, she was ugly, I only desire beautiful things” Lusamine stroke Elio’s chest purring “As my ugly daughter is gone, I will need a replacement, and what better sperm donor than a beautiful trainer like you?” 

Lusamine smirked as her tentacles held Elio in place oozing over his hands, as she bent over through her jelly like bell and kissed the boy spreading her toxins through his body, Elio choking as the woman forced the venom down his throat, using her tongue too make sure it went down, Lusamine broke the kiss and locked eyes with him “Breed with me”

Stripping Elio off his clothing, and making her own dissolve, shoving the boys socks in his mouth, the depraved woman, set too work on making Elio’s cock ripe for breeding, bending over and licking the boys seven inch cock, Elio gasped as the ooze from Lusamine’s mouth made his cock, feel so good, smoother in her saliva, smirking Lusamine sucked on his cock, making the boy moan as she worked her magic on his cock, she needed it perfect and beautiful before she took in her well trimmed pussy, her tongue worked hard too make his cock hard and suitable for her fertile body, she wanted his seed, she needed his seed, Lusamine’s hands massaged his ball sack, making Elio scream through his socks as she worked him into a frenzy, Elio cumming all over Lusamines mouth and tits, Lusamine laughed as she licked the cum off her heaving tits, she had no idea how big they where now, but she knew what too do with them.

Hovering over Elio and removing the socks she moved her tit into Elio’s face, forcing the boys mouth too suck on the strange purple milk she was leaking, stroking the boys head as she fingered her pussy, Lusamine couldn’t remember the last time she had such pleasure, such attention on her beautiful tits, and Elio was no longer resisting, it must be her poison, thought the motherbeast, as she massaged his cock, ready for breeding. 

Lowering her pussy onto Elio’s cock, Lusamine gasped, it had been years since she felt a cock in her pussy, and now she has one she will never let go off, bobbing up and down on Elio, Lusamine laughed and cackled at the depraved pleasure she was feeling violating the boy, making him her submissive servant and fuck toy! 

Going faster too make sure she was impregnated, Lusamine bent over and took Elio in the bell off Nihilego she kissed the boy, smothered him in her heaving tits as she made him cum, inside her, but she was not finished, Lusamine kept the boy inside her, kissing him as she massaging her venom on his cock, it grew hard again and Lusamine was off, lowering her flesh toy in and out off her pussy, Elio’s face was off pure sexual bliss as Lusamine made him cum, again and again and again until the boy was spent, laughing as she lowered him and laying by the boy, Lusamine kissed the boys head as he feel asleep, once he had regained his strength she planned on fucking him again…

Months later Elio could only care about pleasing the beautiful Lusamine, the bearer off his child, he could barely remember anything else other than pleasing his mate, moving next too his sleeping mate, he patted Lusamine’s stomach, waking Lusamine up they kissed as Lusamine patted her belly, her new child due soon.

END

A perverted happy ending for Lusamine.


End file.
